


一篇刺客虫的ABO

by AOzero



Category: Assassin Spider-Man - Fandom, Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Wade, M/M, NC-17, omega!Peter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOzero/pseuds/AOzero
Summary: Attention：1、NC-17，刺客虫，私设非常多……2、ABO，还是很普通的A/O，脑洞基本来自奶太太，她连细节都描述给我了，我就负责把她的脑洞写出来啦，虽然写得并不怎么样啦哈哈哈哈给她的这篇拖了很久很久了，再不写我都觉得有些对不起她，嗷呜。3、虽然不会开车，但今天仍然拼命抱着方向盘不撒手，谢谢大家的体谅（x





	一篇刺客虫的ABO

**Author's Note:**

> Attention：  
> 1、NC-17，刺客虫，私设非常多……  
> 2、ABO，还是很普通的A/O，脑洞基本来自奶太太，她连细节都描述给我了，我就负责把她的脑洞写出来啦，虽然写得并不怎么样啦哈哈哈哈  
> 给她的这篇拖了很久很久了，再不写我都觉得有些对不起她，嗷呜。  
> 3、虽然不会开车，但今天仍然拼命抱着方向盘不撒手，谢谢大家的体谅（x

身为一个刺客，Omega的身份明显成为了一个巨大的阻碍。Peter被蜘蛛咬过后，虽然得到了特殊的力量，但他的信息素的存在却也增强了许多。他基本每天都要给自己打一针来隐藏自己的气息，热潮来临的时候更需要大量的抑制剂才能完全控制住。他不止一次对此感到厌烦，但又迫不得已。他绝不能让任何人发现他是Omega的事实，这面临的风险过于巨大，不用蜘蛛感应提醒他他也知道，因此只有少数的与他非常亲近的人才知道他的性别是Omega。他每次出任务前都会检查再三，但任何事情总会出现差错，即使他已经竭尽全力去避免，但总会有那么一次事与愿违。  
Peter几乎是从窗户摔进了他自己的临时公寓里，他把窗户的玻璃完全撞碎了，从那些玻璃碎片里勉强挣扎起身的时候，碎片锋利的边缘把他掌心的制服都划出了口子。他浑身颤抖，喘息急促，近乎瘫软，但还是用力爬起身来，在一片漆黑的公寓里跌跌撞撞地往浴室跑。他撞开门，冲进浴室，伸手一抓，微微用力就把挂在浴缸边的帘子整片地扯下，连着金属挂架一起被折断下来。Peter眼前有些眩晕，他看了看手里的浴帘，随意地往旁边一扔，因他难以控制的力道而横飞出去的金属棍把一旁的镜子砸个粉碎。他无意去在意这些，而是跌坐在浴缸里，伸手去扭开水龙头，却把水龙头整个地掰了下来。  
水流猛地从断口处喷溅出来，几乎像把利刃一样砸到他身上，但Peter却从逐渐弥漫的大片的冰冷里放松下来。他觉得好多了。他微微喘息着，体温逐渐升高，他的皮肤表层像是覆盖了一层火焰，这似刀的水流也割破不开。Peter把面罩扯下来，扔到一边，顺着水流抹了一把脸。他没有打开浴室的灯，黑暗的环境让他感觉更安全一些。他抱着自己的膝盖，把脸埋在膝盖里，拼命想平息下自己的呼吸。  
他在出这个任务前就隐约感到不对劲了，但他没有去多在意这份有些不适的提醒。直到他踏着遍地血河，将那扇紧闭着的工厂大门打开的时候，他一瞬间就意识到了他尖叫着的蜘蛛感应是在提醒他什么。这个组织做的生意不仅是走私毒品，他们还贩卖Omega做性奴。扑面而来的浓厚的Omega发情的气味将他迅速包裹，让Peter像被猛然撞击般，步伐和心跳忽然全都被扰乱了。他立刻就感觉到了腿间的湿热，这让他难以置信地睁大了眼睛。  
他几乎是逃着离开了那个地方，一边奔跑一边努力抑制着他的本能，但那些Omega的气味持续萦绕在他的鼻尖，充斥了他的感官，很快地诱发了他的发情期的提前到来。Peter清楚这次任务耗光了他储存的抑制剂，所以他只能与Logan联络，一边让他去解决这个Omega贩卖事件的后续，一边让他送些抑制剂来Peter的公寓。他说的很快很急，还得省些力气迅速地回到他的公寓里，他相信Logan会知道该怎么做的。  
Peter微微颤抖着，夹紧双腿，大滩湿热的液体从他的股间涌出，即使是淋着冰冷的水流也没能使他冷静下来。像是掉入烈焰般的灼烧感让Peter紧紧皱起眉，他咬紧下唇把所有声音都咽了下去，他感到自己的身体越来越发软了，如果Logan没有再快一些——  
Peter微微抬起头。他忽然知道了Logan会派谁来给他送抑制剂，是他非常不希望的那个人。  
Deadpool在两分钟后踏进了他的浴室，在看见浴室里一片狼藉的时候吹了声口哨。  
“哇喔，这看上去很不妙啊，蜘蛛男孩，我从你大开着的窗户进来时就知道了。你把你内心的小怪物放出来开了个狂欢派对。我说什么来着？难怪Logan叮嘱我要我小心，你与一般的Omega可真不一样。”  
他踢了踢掉在一旁的金属杆，用靴子挑了挑掉在地上的浴帘。Peter头疼地闭上眼睛，然后又睁开。  
“我的天，你闻上去真是甜得可怕。”Deadpool捂住嘴，夸张地说，“这和你平常的样子相差很大，你很不想让别人知道你有时候会闻着像块奶油蜂蜜蛋糕，对不对？”  
Peter举起一只手，把蛛网发射器对准Deadpool的脑袋，然后平缓着呼吸，开口道：“把抑制剂放在地上，然后滚。”  
“你就那么冷淡吗？大半夜的我花了多大的力气才找到这么一管抑制剂你知道吗？”Wade撇着嘴说，“他们最近的监管越来越严了，还缺货，你该高兴我一个 Alpha还能买到这么一管……”  
“一管？”Peter皱起眉来，他咬着牙，几乎是从牙缝里挤出了这句话：“一管不够。”  
Wade看着他，就像是装傻一样歪了歪脑袋。  
“那我也没办法了，只有一管。”他从腰带里把那一管抑制剂拿出来，放到浴室的地面上，然后缓缓地向后退去，“别那么暴躁，我什么也不做，只是听Logan的来给你送点温暖送点爱心，好吗？我答应了他我什么都不会做，我相信他也不想为我收尸……”  
Peter抬高了一些手臂，手指微微向掌心靠拢。  
“我出去，我出去。”Wade立刻举高手投降，“我就在外面好吗？你有什么需要就和我说一声，Logan说我要是照顾不好你就别回去了，你们真是非常的——好的我出去，我出去了。”  
他闪出了门，把浴室的门关上了。Peter呼出一口气，他揪了揪头发，烦躁地闭上眼睛。  
他亲近的人会知道他的性别，还有一些他不想亲近，但不知道怎么回事就能知道他性别的人。Deadpool的信息素几乎是无时无刻不在散发的，经过Peter灵敏的感官不断放大，因此每次Deadpool出现在他身边都会让他异常烦躁。而Deadpool似乎对这方面也非常灵敏，他在他们一起出任务的第一天，在他们坐在沙发上捆绷带的时候，Deadpool站在他身后，俯身嗅了嗅他的脖颈，忽然说，你身上有很甜的味道。这让Peter下意识地立刻朝他的太阳穴开了一枪。也让Logan大声抱怨Deadpool的脑浆把他的沙发弄得一团糟。  
这事让Peter提防了Deadpool很久，几乎是在预测到Deadpool会靠近前，Peter就走开了，或者干脆跳到天花板上，离他尽可能远一些。Deadpool总是很委屈地朝他大声嚷嚷，还试图用一些花束或者新奇的小玩意儿来讨Peter的欢心，但Peter并不想和一个知道他性别的脑子有病的雇佣兵相处。更别说，这个雇佣兵身上的气味。  
Peter烦躁地掐了掐自己的手臂，他不应该想到那个男人身上的味道。在这种情况下去想显然只能加重他的情况。他深呼吸，然后摇摇晃晃地站起身来，踏出浴缸，去捡那个被留在地面上的抑制剂。他的全身都湿透了，冰冷的制服紧贴着他的皮肤，却没有缓解他全身发热的情况，他腿间的液体仍然在折磨着他的理智。Peter胡乱地把上衣扯下来，咬着牙把注射器的针头扎进他的手肘，把抑制剂推进他的血管。他把空了的针筒扔到一边，针筒掉落在满地的镜面碎片上时发出的声响几乎让他的太阳穴阵阵发疼。那些从他的股间不停满溢出的液体稍微收敛了一些，但完全没有停止的迹象。  
Peter深吸一口气。他必须熬过今晚，明天再去解决抑制剂的问题。但发情期的第一天总是非常痛苦的，他已经感到全身细胞因过度渴求而发出疼痛的喧嚷，也知道自己现在看上去足够狼狈，但他必须想办法解决这个问题——  
“Spidey，你还好吧？”Deadpool在外面敲了敲门，“我把你的卧室门拆下来，补到你破了的窗户上去了，不然你这个气味要是漏出去可不得了，估计能把半个城的Alpha折磨得魂牵梦萦。你自己解决了没有啊？如果我不小心打扰了你，你要相信我是无意的，不要再用你无情的子弹对着我啦——”  
Peter强烈地想抑制住他开口回答的欲望。但那股渴望就像蔓延的藤蔓一样，疯狂地滋生着，把他的心脏紧紧地揪住，让他动弹不得。Peter张了张嘴，在他反应过来，他有些沙哑的声音已经传了出去。  
“进来。”  
他听见他自己说。有种不可抗力撬开了他的嘴巴。  
外面的人沉默了一会儿，Peter开始在心里期望他会走开，或者没听见这句话。但门在下一秒被打开了。  
Deadpool踏进来的靴子几乎把镜子的碎片碾碎，就像把Peter的防线碾碎一样。  
“你需要帮助，宝贝？哇喔。你光着上身，这真是我的荣幸——”他说，和他的气息一起闯入了这个房间。Deadpool没有马上释放他的信息素，而是让它变为另一道藤蔓，和Peter内心的欲望缠绕在一起。Peter知道Deadpool是故意的，知道他如果允许那就是失败，他知道这一切，他清楚不过。但他同时也知道自己下一秒会说什么。  
他说：“躺下来。”

Deadpool照做了。他扯过一旁的浴帘，用脚把碎片踢开，扫出一小片，然后把浴帘铺到地面上，把他的所有武装都解了，扔到一边。Peter注意到他还是留下了绑在腿边的匕首，但Peter不是很介意，他在Deadpool有拔刀的念头的那一刻就能做出反应，他确信这一点。  
Deadpool躺下来，朝他摊摊手，一副任他处置的模样，还夸张地扭动了几下。Peter被他搅得心烦意乱，把他扔在一边的蛛网发射器捞过来，朝Deadpool的手腕扔了蛛网，把他的两只手都固定在地面上。Deadpool挣扎了一会儿，骂骂咧咧地说了什么，但Peter已经没有什么耐心去听了。  
“解决完就走。”Peter说，他跪下来，解开Deadpool的腰带，“别做多余的事，否则我会在你心口开个洞。”  
“我心口本来就有个洞，正等着你用你甜蜜的味道填满它呢。”  
Peter朝他翻了个白眼，因为略微的报复心理而直接把Deadpool的腰带扯开。听到男人的惊呼让他弯了弯嘴角，他把Deadpool的制服裤扒了下来，在他的性器挣出衣物的束缚的那一刻，Alpha的气味充满了整个空间。Peter立刻感觉双腿发软，几乎连指尖都酥麻起来。但他仍然没有瘫软下来，他咬着牙，伸手抚上Deadpool的性器。  
“第一，不能告诉任何人我们之间发生了什么。”他说，一边说一边上下撸动着Deadpool已经半勃的性器，它的尺寸简直令人无法忽视，满是疤痕愈发让人难以移开眼睛，“第二，不能告诉任何人我的性别。也别和知道的人讨论。第三，你在整个过程都得听我的。第四，不能标记我。”  
“好的好的，甜心宝贝啊你放心吧我什么也不会做的，只要快点就行——老天，你的味道已经快让我产生幻觉了……”  
Peter无视了他的嘟囔，他知道他的气味已经和Deadpool的产生共鸣了，它们纠缠在一起，互相拉扯，黏黏糊糊地互相亲吻，但只有Deadpool标记他，他们的气味才会真正地融合在一起。这个想法让Peter有些头疼，他不该想着Deadpool标记他后会发生什么的。Deadpool不能标记他，绝不能。  
他移开视线，说：“你带套子了吗？”  
Deadpool僵了一会儿，才说：“没有。”  
Peter皱皱眉。他可以现在解开他对Deadpool的束缚，让雇佣兵翘着鸟去楼下买两个套子回来。但他的耐心已经丧失殆尽，蜘蛛感应就像个忠实管家一样提醒着他怀孕的几率，他觉得不会有问题，他相信不会。  
Peter一旦打定主意，一切就变得快了很多，他把湿透的制服裤褪下来，因为热潮的原因，他的制服裤几乎黏在他的腿侧，这花费了他一点时间。他把制服裤扔到一边，跨坐在Deadpool的腰上，很清晰地感觉到雇佣兵倒抽了一口气，这让他隐约感到愉悦。他微微俯下身，像准备捕猎的蜘蛛一样，带着危险的气息靠近雇佣兵的脸。  
“我可以亲亲你吗？”Deadpool忽然问，隔着面罩撅起了他的嘴。Peter有些厌烦地看着他，但亲吻也许并没有什么。他伸出手，一把揪走了Deadpool的面罩，力度大到Deadpool喊疼，但速度快到他没能把疼喊完，Peter就贴上了他的嘴唇。Deadpool反应很快，马上就动着舌头回吻，Alpha的气息充斥着Peter的嗅觉，他隐约感到他的股间又开始泛湿，一个吻就把他的热潮引得不可收拾。他挣扎着中断了这个吻，喘着气撑起身子，远离了Deadpool的嘴唇。  
Deadpool朝他勾起了嘴角，挺了挺胯，性器拍打到Peter的臀部，刺客因此危险地眯起眼睛。  
“我的肚子上已经都被你染湿啦，宝贝。”Deadpool朝他眨眨眼。Peter没有回应他，只是微微往后移，抬起腰来，把Deadpool的性器对准他已经湿滑得不成样子的穴口。  
“第五，少说话，多干事。”Peter说，“Logan也提醒过你这一点，在做任务的时候。”  
然后他沉下腰，湿润的后穴把Deadpool的性器吞了进去。大滩的液体在Deadpool进入的那一刻涌出得愈发厉害，顺着Deadpool的阴茎根部流下，把他的胯间也染得一片湿润。  
Peter额头冒汗，皱着眉头，咬紧牙关，缓缓往下坐，直到把Deadpool的阴茎全都吞进才呼出一口气。后穴还在不停被挤出液体，Peter下意识地微微缩紧了穴口，这让他和Deadpool都闷哼了一声。  
“试着动动看，你会爱上这个的，我向你保证。”Deadpool朝他提议道。Peter瞪了他一眼，大致意思是不用你指挥。Deadpool听话地闭上了嘴，Peter微微动了动腰，他的膝盖磨蹭着浴帘，可以感到浴帘下的细碎的碴。他借着跪姿微微抬起腰，他感觉到Deadpool的阴茎逐渐抽离他的身体时，他的每一个细胞都在试图挽留，在他坐下把它吞回体内时，他的细胞也被愉悦填满了。这是Omega被Alpha进入的感觉，这感觉让他难以控制地颤抖起来。他把手撑在Deadpool的胸口，喘着气以此压下呻吟。Deadpool难耐地扭了扭屁股，Peter立刻抓住他的手臂，略微带着威胁性地收紧手指。  
“嗷，疼，疼，Spidey，好的，好的，我认错，”Deadpool呲牙咧嘴地说，Peter移开了手，但仍然喘着气。  
“好吧，要我说，把这事交给我怎么样？”Deadpool说，“你知道在这档事Alpha要占点上风，就算你不愿承认……把我解开吧，Peter，然后我会帮你度过发情期的，我保证不干多余的事，只是帮个忙。我们毕竟还是事业伙伴嘛，对不对？”  
他朝Peter疯狂地眨着眼，像是要面部抽搐那样的疯狂。Peter盯着他看了好一会儿，看到眼前都开始眩晕。他知道他不应该答应的，他不应该示弱，这一切从开始就是个错误——但他最终还是点了头。他伸出手，把Deadpool的禁锢都解除了。  
Deadpool翻身起来，转而把Peter压到浴帘上。Peter感到他光裸的背贴上浴帘，就像贴上了浴帘下的碎粒。Deadpool分开了他的腿，很快地把性器插了回来，因为热潮而感到的空虚因此散开了不少。Peter一只手贴在嘴边，另一只手揪紧了浴帘上的金属杆，Deadpool在确认他没有问题后才动了起来。他顺着湿漉漉的内壁，几乎进到了最深处，每次插入都捅到深处，抽出时粉红的肉壁又渴求地挽留，溢出的液体顺着他们交合的部位流下来，在浴帘上摊开一片。Peter咬紧自己的手指，才能把他卡在喉咙的呻吟全都咽下去，这种感觉让他浑身战栗，他的身体渴求更多，在挣扎着，乞求着，以他最不想要的方式，哀鸣着想把他的理智全都赶走。  
他有些打退堂鼓了，但Deadpool的抽插毫不留情，把他钉在原地，无法轻易地逃开。他可以捞到他的蛛网发射器，但他连指尖都在发软。Deadpool像是看出了他的意图，俯下身与他接吻，Peter在黏糊的亲吻里眯起眼睛，亲吻能让他感觉好很多，虽然他差点因为Deadpool的抽插而咬掉他的舌头。  
“你还好吗？”Deadpool问他，摸了摸他被汗浸湿的额头。Peter皱起眉头来，他的喉咙干燥到几乎发不出声，但他还是用沙哑的声音说：“做你的，不要管这些。”  
Deadpool耸耸肩，说：“遵命，殿下。”然后捏着他的脚踝把他的双腿抬起来，缠在自己腰间，更有力地动了起来。Peter呜咽了一声，他很快捂住了嘴，但Deadpool的撞击几乎把他的心脏都撞得发疼，让他发出断断续续的闷哼。Deadpool似乎很开心，他伸出一只手，握住了Peter前端不断渗出前液的阴茎。Peter迅速地伸出手去握Deadpool的手腕，想示意他“不要做多余的事”，但他很快发现他的力量溜走了大半，只无力地推搡了Deadpool的手一把。Deadpool勾着嘴角，得意地凑过来，又想吻他。Peter咬紧牙关，躲避他的亲吻，Deadpool的亲吻因为他扭过头的关系，落在他的脸侧。男人也不介意，干脆顺着吻下去，在他的颈侧停了停。  
Peter立刻警觉地回过头，他的腿用力箍住Deadpool的腰，让雇佣兵发出痛哼，急忙举高双手示意他什么也不会做。Peter喘着气，微微放松了腿，Deadpool又动了起来，还类似报复地用指腹摩擦Peter的顶端。Peter咬着牙，只泄出几声闷哼，他手上一用劲，把金属杆都捏断了，Deadpool听见金属断开的声音，抬起头来看他。Peter也看着他，他们对视了一会儿，然后Deadpool笑了起来。  
Peter干脆直接闭上眼睛懒得理他，Deadpool伸出手，覆在他的嘴上，替他把声音掩住，接着开始快速地抽插起来。Peter哼了几声，Deadpool戴着手套的手心仿佛也带着湿气，他感到头晕目眩。Deadpool俯下身，亲了亲他的鼻尖。  
“听我说，Spider Boy，”他低声说，“你会感到舒服是很正常的，不要抑制你的本能，释放出来才能熬过你的发情期，我的帮忙才有意义。”  
他说完，手上快速地套弄着Peter的阴茎，Peter的大腿都在发抖， Deadpool“很体贴”地没有去靠近他的子宫附近，他感到Deadpool碾压上了深处的一片区域，这让他浑身战栗起来，雇佣兵有意无意地在接近他的前列腺，Peter注意到了，他想避开，但是Deadpool忽然完全释放了他的信息素，大量的Alpha信息素让Peter浑身瘫软，把他摁在原地。但他心里的不甘让他微微挣扎起来，Deadpool只好移开手，又贴上来与他接吻。Peter的闷哼带上了鼻音，他皱紧眉头，眼眶都开始发红，他意识到自己快要高潮了，于是他咬了咬Deadpool的舌头。男人像是知道了，他嗅出来了，所以他愈发用力地撞上Peter的前列腺，并且掐了掐Peter的顶端。Peter咬着手指射出来的时候，Deadpool发出了一声轻笑。  
Deadpool把阴茎抽了出去，牵扯出的黏腻的水声让Peter意识有些恍惚。他的胸口因呼吸而起伏，他努力地调整着呼吸，微微撑起疲软的身体。  
“先稍微洗一下？虽然夜晚还长，但宝贝你看上去有些糟，沾点水可能会让你好些。”Deadpool提议，然后在看到被Peter扭断的冷水水龙头还在持续喷水时，他有些心寒地拎了拎裤子，然后自己坐进了浴缸里。  
Peter稍微用力，想要坐起来。Deadpool伸出手，想帮他一把，被Peter推开了。他抓紧浴缸边缘，有些颤抖地站起身来，然后进到了浴缸里。但他并不能坐下，所以只能跪在浴缸里，双腿压在Deadpool的腿两边，手撑着浴缸的两边，微微喘着气。透明混杂着白浊的液体顺着他的小腹与股间向下滑落，顺着水流滑进下水道口。  
Deadpool伸出手，抚摸了一下他的腰，Peter立刻咬紧牙关，下意识地猛地伸出手，捏住Deadpool的下巴。雇佣兵嘟着嘴模模糊糊地说着话，Peter没兴趣去细听，俯下身吻了吻他的嘴唇。冷水打在他的脊背上，让他有些发抖，Deadpool像是注意到了，伸出手覆在他的脊背上，稍微抵挡了一些水流。  
“去床上。”Peter贴着他的嘴，模糊不清地说，“把这件事彻底解决了。”  
“那得耗费一个夜晚，因为命令里说我不能标记你。”Deadpool回答他。Peter垂下眼帘，看了看他带有疤痕的嘴角，又看了看他幽蓝色的眼睛。  
“只是一个晚上。”Peter说，他捋了捋自己湿透的头发，感觉稍微好受了一些。

Wade看着他身下的青年，心情有些复杂。  
Peter把床单揪得一团糟，他的额头抵在枕头深处，紧咬着下唇所以没有发出太大的声音。他弓起的腰，弧线完美的、光滑的脊背，还有他的肌肉匀称的大腿。Wade伸手轻轻抚摸他的膝盖，这双腿在任务中可以轻易地环上一个人的脖颈，把敌人置于死地，现在却只能无力地跪在床上，微微颤抖着。  
Peter平日里的气味非常淡，几乎一挥即散，但Wade总是能捕捉到他的气味，但如此浓烈地嗅到他甜美的气息还是第一次。Peter趴在床上，他的制服原本总把他包的严严实实，现在他却全身赤裸，他的皮肤带着一些被阳光遗留的痕迹，但整体还是偏白。他一只手揪着床单，另一只手死死地捂着他的后颈，把他的腺体盖得严严实实，用力到几乎指节都有些发白。  
Wade在心里叹了口气，又用力挺了挺胯，逼出青年的闷哼。Alpha的本能在尖叫着让他闯进这个青年的深处，成结，受精，让他怀孕。但理智在不停地扇他耳光，逼他清醒一些。如果他这么做，可不只是被Peter喂几颗子弹的地步。  
他还不想惹得这个小刺客对他丧失好感。  
Wade俯下身，吻了吻Peter捂着后颈的手背，低声对他说：“把手拿开吧，Peter，我不会标记你的。我答应过你了，还记得吗？”  
Peter微微回头看他，因为他的顶弄又闭上眼睛。他没有移开手，Wade有些失望，所以他伸手摸了摸Peter的腰，意识到青年马上大腿发抖到快要瘫到床上，他知道Peter的腰一定已经开始酸疼了，而且这种情况要一直持续到天亮，持续到他的发情期终于放过他为止。  
他同时意识到Peter也许把这个当作一种任务，只要熬，总能过去。意识到这个让他心里有些不满，他知道Peter从他一进入时就感到了舒适，但就是不愿承认。Wade转转眼睛，他需要找个方法让Peter学会接受他们的交合，把这个当作享乐。但他不能太粗暴，否则只会引起刺客的抗拒。  
他想了一会儿，决定把他几乎埋到脑子深处的温柔因子全都刨出来。他停下挺动，温和地揉了揉Peter的腰，受到对方的瞪视也没有停手。然后他俯下身，顺着Peter的脖颈往下亲吻，在他的尾椎上方舔了舔，才直起身来。Peter有些疑惑地看着他，Wade朝他笑了笑，让自己的信息素像流水一样从Peter身上轻柔地流过。  
“你在做什么？”Peter开口问他，声音因沙哑而有些小声。Wade凑过去吻了吻他的嘴角，说：“让你放松一些。”  
Peter微微眯起眼来。  
“你在蔑视我吗？”  
“没有，没有。”Wade回答，“绝对没有的事，宝贝。”  
“那就动，干脆点。”Peter说，“我完全可以承受。”  
“我当然相信你可以承受啦，只是你——”Wade顿了顿，然后摸了摸自己的下巴，“你看上去一点都不爽，这让我有些心虚，你知道吗？”  
Peter又开始瞪他，好极了，Wade开始思考用哪种姿势死过去，他的自愈因子会让他好受一些。  
“我——”他开口，然后慢慢地说，“我没有说，这很难受。”  
“你的意思是，还是很舒服吗？”Wade朝他挑挑眉，“我就知道你会喜欢的，你知道，我所有的床伴从来没有抱怨过我的技术，老实说——”  
“我也没说很舒服。”Peter打断他的滔滔不绝，最后叹了口气，“你到底想做什么？”  
“你能稍微叫两声吗？很舒服的叫声，你懂的，就是，Omega会发出的声音。”Wade说。Peter皱紧眉头，看上去简直要放弃与他交流。  
“假装也行。”Wade补充道。Peter没有回答他，只是转回头去，他捂住后颈的手放了下来，改为揪住了枕头。  
“你可以试试看。”Peter在Wade即将丧失耐心的时候开口了，“但是记住，不能射在里面。”  
Wade忽然就打起了精神，他胸腔的情绪让他的信息素一时难以控制，Peter咬着牙哼了一声，Wade明白他又被自己的信息素影响了。他们的交合会让他们进入一个短暂的“虚伪标记”状态，他们的信息素已经微微融合在了一起，Wade可以嗅出其中催情的气味。  
他更用力顶入Peter的深处，在感觉到身下青年的微微蜷缩时，他回到了之前找到的Peter敏感的区域。Peter仍然咬着下唇，但在Wade碾压上那片区域时，他还是泄出了一声呻吟。这让Wade愈发肆无忌惮起来，他的挺动越来越用力，并且每一次都撞在那片区域，惹得Peter又呜咽着咬起下唇，Wade伸出手，用手指把他的嘴唇撬开，逗弄着他的舌头，下身的顶弄毫不减慢。来不及咽下的唾液从Peter的嘴角滑落，他呜咽着，颤抖地吐出炙热的呼吸，Wade感到Peter的股间又湿了一片。湿热紧紧地包裹着Wade的阴茎，近乎是在吸吮一般把他朝深处牵引。他惊讶地意识到，也许Peter喜欢粗暴一点的性爱。他从来没想过，但他的身体先他一步行动了。  
他的手指从Peter的嘴里撤出来，牵扯出的银丝坠落在枕头上，Wade摁着Peter的肩膀，让他贴紧床板，然后每一次都撞上他的前列腺。Peter发出几声呜咽，他揪紧床单，眼眶发红，紧闭上眼睛，Wade揪了揪他的头发，然后伸出手，让Peter咬着自己的手指，另一只手揉捏着Peter的臀瓣，又移到前面触碰他的前端。Peter咬着他的手指，呼吸急促而粗重，他剧烈地颤抖了一下，又射在Wade的手心，多余的精液顺着他的指缝掉落在床单上。  
Wade没有立刻抽出他的性器，而是保留着埋在Peter体内的姿势，等浑身瘫软的青年缓过神来。他俯下身，舔了舔Peter暴露在外的腺体，那股甜腻的气味让他微微张开了嘴。  
但他最终还是直起了身子，没有像野兽那样露出他的獠牙。  
他们一直做爱到天亮，Peter几乎已经射不出什么东西，Wade每次快要成结的时候就拔出来，射在外面，等过一会儿又回到Peter身体里。他们接了不知道多少次的吻，把被子和枕头都扔到了床下，床单被揉得一团糟，Peter还在Wade的脊背上划了好几道伤痕，虽然自愈因子很快就把它们掩去了。  
待到黎明前夕，Peter的热潮才终于过去。Wade把被子从地上捞过来，随意地盖在两个人身上，不标记的性爱让他们两个都筋疲力尽，只能抓紧时间小睡一会儿。在接近中午的时候，Logan忽然打了个电话过来，Wade本来揉着鼻梁爬起来，已经抓起了手机，Peter却撑起身子，伸出手，握住他的手机，轻轻一捏，又放回他手里。Peter半眯着眼，看了看Wade震惊的表情，又倒回床上，把自己裹进了被子里。  
Wade立马跳下床准备跑路了，他把浴室大致打扫了一下，把一切彰显他来过的痕迹都清理干净。因为卧室门被他拆下来补了窗户，所以整个公寓都是他和Peter交融的信息素的气味，他有些头疼地走来走去，在Logan摁响门铃的时候几乎从原地跳起来。  
他考虑再三，进退两难，麻烦太多，于是把窗户上的门板取下来，从窗户跳出去逃走了。  
再之后，Logan还是知道了，Wade知道狼崽可以闻出一切他想知道的气味。Logan用爪子摁着Wade的肩膀时，Wade只能耸耸肩告诉他一切都是命中注定不可抗力天命难违，于是Logan多捅了他两下。  
再之后，Peter在又一次和Wade倒在床上的时候，告诉他其实自己早就知晓Logan会知道了——他的蜘蛛感应还是什么东西。这件事的直接惩罚就是，Peter在他的脖颈上咬了两口。Omega不能标记Alpha，Wade也不能标记Peter，但Peter就是可以咬他两口。  
好歹Peter把血液全都舔干净了，虽然在脖颈上留下的疤痕让Tasky嘲笑了Wade好几个星期，但Wade对此只是耸耸肩。毕竟这也许是值得的。

 

FIN.

 

下个星期，Peter知道Wade逢人炫耀脖颈上的咬痕，就又用蛛网发射器抵着他的太阳穴，在他的小兄弟根部咬了一口。  
Logan总是皱着眉说，你们能不能收敛一些，万一怀孕了任务可就没办法了。Peter瞥了Wade一眼，于是Wade浑身一抖，拍着胸脯发誓，要是Peter怀孕了他就把自己的小兄弟吃下去。  
Logan差点真的踹了他的小兄弟一脚。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你看到这里w  
> 忽然在想如果刺客虫真的怀孕，那真的是一件很爆炸的事情23333  
> 唉，一点也不好吃，辛苦你们看到这里了，呜呜呜，抱一抱


End file.
